FuGlee
Plot The first season of Nathan's fanfiction series, FuGlee and an alternate universe spin-off of Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Its first episode will air in March 2017. Fuglee is a teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Ravenwood High School located in Miami, Florida. The original club - The Note-Worthy - take a backseat in this series that focuses around a rival school's Glee Club and their everyday lives that follow the troubles and woes of teenagers in high school. This season will still run with the same theme of the Fugly Hoes:Reboot, Where each character has their own personal arc, with a loose story encompassing the whole series. It mainly focuses on the rival Glee Club as they deal with their Glee Club being on the brink of getting cut if they don't get new members - and soon. On February 26th, FuGlee was renewed for ten seasons due to massive ratings and reviews from Nathan's Brain, but only one episode will probably be released. It is said to have a March 2017 release. Cast Main Cast *'Megan Prescott' as Shannon Adams (1/22) *'Kathryn Prescott' as Rachelle Adams (1/22) *'Graham Rogers' as Chris Forbes (1/22) *'Logan Browning' as Mitzie Sanders (1/22) *'Alex Arnold' as Mikey Shapiro (1/22) *'Gregg Sulkin' as Callum Henderson (1/22) *'Shelley Hennig' as Claire Woods (1/22) *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Yasmin Davis (1/22) *'Alexander Koch' as Junior Smith (1/22) Recurring Cast *'Jamie Brewer' as Kelsey Sawyer (0/22) *'Noah Centineo' as Damian Harris (0/22) *'Rosa Salazar' as Heather Jacobs (0/22) *'Emily Kinney' as Sophie Decksheimer (1/22) *'Alberto Rosende' as Adam Hernandez (0/22) *'Bernadette Peters' as Suzanne Webber (1/22) *'Joanna Gleason' as Laura Baxter (1/22) *'Chandra Wilson' as Principal Marcia Greene (1/22) Guest Cast *'Alexander Calvert' as Nathan Anderson (0/22) *'Britt Robertson' as Sydney Walsh (0/22) *'Victoria Justice' as Lily Bruno (0/22) *'Colin Ford' as Kyle Ogilvie (0/22) *'Jake T Austin' as Joe Sweeting (0/22) *'Jeremy Shada' as Zachary Foxx (0/22) *'Cierra Ramirez' as Maya Vasquez (0/22) *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (0/22) *'Maestro Harrell' as Matthew Dales (0/22) *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (0/22) *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall (0/22) *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears (0/22) *'Allisyn Ashley Arm' as Cass Winters (0/22) *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (0/22) *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (0/22) *'Dalia Yegavian' as Perry Dahir (0/22) *'Luke Benward '''as '''Kyler Magee' (0/22) *'Tristan Wilds' as Rufus King (0/22) Special Guest Stars (Parents of Students) *'Elizabeth Mitchell' as Rachel Adams (1/22) *'Wes Bentley' as John Adams (1/22) *'Carrie Anne Moss' as Rhona Forbes (0/22) *'Beth Broderick' as Melissa Forbes (0/22) *'Tracy Ifeachor' as Linda Sanders (0/22) *'Billy Burke' as Charlie Shapiro (0/22) *'Michelle Forbes' as Patsy Shapiro (0/22) *'Romy Rosemont' as Helen Sawyer (0/22) *'Dylan McDermott' as Ben Sawyer (0/22) *'Mark Pellegrino' as Dale Henderson (0/22) *'Tandi Wright' as Carole Henderson (0/22) *'Sara Ramirez' as Miranda Harris (0/22) *'Cliff Curtis' as Javier Harris (0/22) *'Mercy Malick' as Carrie Jacobs (0/22) *'Keanu Reeves' as Shane Jacobs (0/22) *'Cynthia Watros' as Libby Decksheimer (0/22) *'Eion Bailey' as Bobby Decksheimer (0/22) *'Rodrigo Santoro' as Carlos Hernandez (0/22) *'Kyra Sedgwick' as Stella Woods (0/22) *'Matt Corboy' as Trevor Woods (0/22) *'Connie Britton' as Vivienne Davis (0/22) *'Dean Norris' as Hank Davis (0/22) *'Stanley Tucci' as Frank Smith (0/22) *'Julia Prud'Homme' as Madeline Smith (0/22) Episodes Gallery Megan Prescott.png|Shannon Adams Kathryn Prescott.png|Rachelle Adams Chris Forbes.png|Chris Forbes Logan Browning.jpg|Mitzie Sanders Alex Arnold.jpg|Mikey Shapiro Gregg Sulkin.png|Callum Henderson Shelley Hennig.png|Claire Woods Elizabeth Gillies.png|Yasmin Davis Alexander Koch.png|Junior Smith Jamie Brewer.jpg|Kelsey Sawyer Noah Centineo.png|Damian Harris Rosa Salazar.png|Heather Jacobs Emily Kinney.png|Sophie Decksheimer Alberto Rosende.png|Adam Hernandez Bernadette Peters.jpg|Suzanne Webber Joanna Gleason.jpeg|Laura Baxter Chandra Wilson.jpg|Principal Marcia Greene Alexander Calvert.png|Nathan Anderson Britt Robertson.JPG|Sydney Walsh Victoria Justice.png|Lily Bruno Colin Ford.png|Kyle Ogilvie Jake T Austin.jpg|Joe Sweeting Jeremy Shada.jpg|Zachary Foxx Cierra Ramirez.jpg|Maya Vasquez Claudia Lee.jpg|Angelika Kuzz Maestro Harrell.jpg|Matthew Dales Brianna Hildebrand.jpg|Jackie St. Clare Ana Mulvoy Ten.jpg|Becca Marshall Sarah Fisher.jpg|Alison Spears Alyssa Fowble.jpg|Alyssa Fowble Alex Rodriguez.jpg|Alex Rodriguez Cass Winters.png|Cass Winters Kyler Magee.jpg|Kyler Magee Perry Dahir.png|Perry Dahir Rufus King.png|Rufus King Elizabeth Mitchell.png|Rachel Adams Wes Bentley.jpg|John Adams Carrie Anne Moss.png|Rhona Forbes Beth Broderick.png|Melissa Forbes Tracy Ifeachor.png|Linda Sanders Billy Burke.png|Charlie Shapiro Michelle Forbes.jpg|Patsy Shapiro Romy Rosemont.png|Helen Sawyer Dylan McDermott.jpg|Ben Sawyer Mark Pellegrino.png|Dale Henderson Tandi Wright.jpg|Carole Henderson Sara Ramirez.jpg|Miranda Harris Cliff Curtis.jpg|Javier Harris Mercy Malick.jpg|Carrie Jacobs Keanu Reeves.jpg|Shane Jacobs Cynthia Watros.jpg|Libby Decksheimer Eion Bailey.png|Bobby Decksheimer Rodrigo Santoro.jpg|Carlos Hernandez Kyra Sedgwick.jpg|Stella Woods Matt Corboy.jpg|Trevor Woods Connie Britton.png|Vivienne Davis Dean Norris.png|Hank Davis Stanley Tucci.jpg|Frank Smith Julia Prud'homme.png|Madeline Smith Category:Fuglee season 1